The present invention relates generally to programmable transmitters and more particularly to a simplified multi-frequency programmable transmitter.
Universally programmable transmitters provide a convenient means for operating several remote control systems with a single multi-function transmitter. All-in-one, programmable, infrared remote controls for TVS, VCRs, and stereos combine the functions of several remote control systems into one transmitter. Similarly, radio frequency (RF) remote control systems, such as garage door openers, security lighting, estate gates, and alarm systems may all be operated with one remote control that has the capability of learning and duplicating the RF messages used by various brands and models of systems. Additionally, transmitters for garage door and/or home access/security/lighting, can be built into the interior of an automobile making them more secure and less obtrusive.
The circuitry and operating methods currently used in universal RF transmitters are quite complex. One example is a method that reproduces a signal copied from another transmitter by learning the frequency and digital data of the signal during programming. This requires very sophisticated electronics for finding and then reproducing the frequency of the learned signal. Another method requires that the user identify the brand and/or model of the garage door opener to be controlled, and then set miniature switches in the transmitter to the positions specified in a programming booklet. These and other similar solutions can be expensive and/or confusing for the user.